Isis
Write the text of your article here! Adrianna Tomaz was originally a slave of Intergang, and offered to Black Adam as a bribe. She eventually fell in love with him, and through the intervention of Captain Marvel became a hero. Trapped as a statue, she was freed by Osiris in Brightest Day Original Appearance Isis first appeared on television on The Secrets of Isis, a live-action Saturday morning television program that ran from 1975-1977. It constituted the latter portion of the Shazam!/Isis Hour and often included crossovers between the two. Isis was the superhero name of Andrea Thomas, a high school science teacher in civilian life. She discovered the Amulet of Hatsheput, an ancient Egyptian queen, on an archaeological dig in Egypt. By reciting the words "O Mighty Isis!", Andrea accessed the power of the goddess Isis and her superhero identity. The character was first introduced in Pre-Crisis continuity in Shazam! #25 (September - October 1976). At the same time she received her own tie-in book, which ran for eight issues until January 1979. It can be postulated that her connection to the Pre-Crisis Captain Marvel means that she resided in Earth-S. Post-Crisis Appearances Isis was reintroduced in the limited series 52. She first appears as Adrianna Tomaz, a beautiful refugee of Kahndaq who was enslaved by Intergang. Representatives of Intergang initially offered her as a bribe to Black Adam, along with $2,000,000 in pure gold, in exchange for allowing the organization to use the country as a base of operations. He killed them all with his bare hands as a sign of his displeasure and allowed Adrianna to go free. Instead, she followed and verbally admonished him for his hard-line policies and oversights. Over a long period of time Adrianna convinced Adam to shift his concerns towards national poverty and crime instead of The Freedom of Power Treaty. Adam comes to trust her and decides to grant her the same powers he possesses. He brings her to the tomb of his wife and children to retrieve the amulet of Isis, which belonged to Queen Pharaoh Hatshepsut of the 18th dynasty (a former champion of Shazam as well). Adam asked Captain Marvel to confer the powers upon Adrianna. By repeating the words "I am Isis", she transformed into her new form. She and Adam travel across Kahndaq freeing enslaved children as well as searching for her lost brother Amon. They slowly fall in love, and Adam eventually proposes to her with a jewel given to Cleopatra. She happily accepts; they are married in Week Sixteen by the authority of Captain Marvel despite Intergang sending a suicide bomber to the wedding. They eventually find Amon tortured and crippled in an underground basement, also being watched by Renee Montoya and the first Question. Amon is saved although even Isis' powers cannot repair his destroyed nervous system. Her despair is short-lived as Black Adam mercifully imbues Amon with a portion of his own power, allowing him to transform into Osiris. By her brother's insistence Isis convinces her husband to go on a world tour to change their public image. They publicly reveal their human identities while visiting the United States. However, they are attacked by a revamped Suicide Squad. Isis is nearly killed by Persuader until Osiris flies through him by accident. Isis is killed by Pestilence when the Four Horsemen of Apokolips ambush her and Black Adam. In her dying moments she managed to drive off Death by summoning lava. Embittered by disappointment and anger, Adrianna implores Adam to seek vengeance for herself and her dead brother. Resurrection After finding the body Black Adam manages to temporarily resurrect Adrianna using a Lazarus Pit. Unaware that he lost one of her fingers and her ring while recovering the body, the body immediately beings to decay and Adam reluctantly kills it. He gets the assistance of Felix Faust in moving the body to Doctor Fate's tower. Faust turns her body into a magical conduit that temporarily restores Black Adam's powers, but every use makes her bones more brittle. Adam uses his powers to search for the scattered pieces of Isis' amulet. He also meets with his former friend Atom Smasher and retrieves the final pieces of her skeleton. Faust tricks Adam by using Ralph Dibny's bones in place of her skeleton, driving him away with an illusion of Isis' spirit swearing eternal hate. Faust then resurrects Isis and enslaves her with powerful magic. He manages to channel her energy into creating a doorway out of Fate's tower. Despite being under imprisonment, Isis manages to contact and lead Black Adam to Faust's hideaway via flowers. Adam forces Faust to release Adam from his spells under the threat of torture, and Isis immediately castrates Faust for implied sexual assault. Now crueler and convinced that the Earth is contaminated with evil, she and Adam journey to the Rock of Eternity. There they depose of Captain Marvel, who had taken Shazam's place as the Keeper of the Rock; Adam viciously beats him down and Isis banishes him back to Earth by turning him back into Billy Batson. She recruits Mary Marvel into her plan to wipe evil from the planet and battles the Justice Society when they travel to the Rock, throwing Jay Garrick into the mists surrounding it. The battles rages into Kahndaq, where Isis murders several innocent bystanders who had arrived to witness the return of their leader. Garrick mysteriously returns from the Rock of Finality with the ghost of Billy's father and the spirit of Shazam, locked with stone form. Black Adam reluctantly agreed to use his own power to bring Shazam back with the hope that he will be able to cure Isis of her madness. Instead, an enraged Shazam strips their powers and turns them both into statues. Soon after, a mysterious figure appears before the statues claiming them as his "champions". During Brightest Day, a resurrected Osiris carries the statues back to Kahndaq but is unable to reverse their condition. According to the Entity Osiris was brought back to rescue Adrianna, who is currently located within Deathstroke's stronghold due to Osiris bringing her there. With visions from the entity, it order's Osiris to go and kill the lives of others in the name of Isis, which he does resulting in a brawl with Captain Marvel himself. Captain Marvel tries to reason with Osiris stating that it's a wrong idea to kill others just to bring Isis back, but filled with determination to resurrect his sister and compel by the entity to take lives he fights Captain Marvel resulting in Captain Marvel's power loss thus returning him back into his regular form: Billy Batson. After that is done Isis is brought back to flesh but is quite angered at Osiris. She senses the world is out of balance and blames Osiris for the cause, the confused brother tries to help her from the pain but she pushes him away stating it was his fault that the Earth is "crying" as he killed innocent lives in her name in which she is the Goddess of Life. She then digs a hole which leads to Osiris following her.Finally free of the malign influence of the ex-husband, Black Adam, now seeks to create your own destiny of Egypt representative of the United Arab in Global Guardians. Powers Her powers directly come from the amulet of Isis, once used by a former champion of Shazam. When she speaks the phrase "I am Isis", she gains powers similar to those of Captain Marvel and Black Adam. However those powers are also attuned to the qualities of Isis, particularly in the realms of healing and fertility. While the other avatars of Shazam can only heal themselves by using the magic lightning, Adrianna can restores wounds both slight and serious in nature. Her powers do have limits, as she could not repair her brother's nervous system. She has an empathic connection with nature and her moods influence the world around her. When she discovers that she cannot restore her brother's ability to walk, her sadness is reflected in sudden rain; when she is happy, flowers bloom. She can control vegetation for a variety of uses, even when she is bound by magic. Adrianna has control over the elements in a manner similar to Crystal of the Inhumans. She has summoned a geyser of lava in order to protect her husband, wide-range storms and whirlwinds, and can control water at will.